1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pistons for internal combustion engines.
2. Review of the Prior Art
Conventional pistons for internal combustion engines are provided with generally cylindrical skirts which transmit the lateral loads on the piston to an associated cylinder or liner. A lubricant film is provided between the piston skirt and the associated cylinder or liner in order to prevent metal-to-metal contact between these parts (which would lead to seizure of the engine).
However, the presence of this lubricant film between these parts produces a frictional force which increases the engine losses. In cases where maximum engine power output is of considerable importance, such as in racing cars, it is known to mount on the skirt surface, studs or buttons of a plastics material which engage directly with the associated cylinder or liner; there is no oil film between the parts. Since the coefficient of friction of the plastics material on the material of the cylinder or liner is low and the area of contact is low, there is a corresponding reduction in the frictional losses generated, and thus an increase in the power output of the engine.
These studs or buttons have the disadvantage that, since their contact with the associated cylinder or liner is direct and unlubricated, they are subject to wear. This is not a problem in engines for racing cars, where the life of the engine, or the time for which the engine is run, is of limited and short duration. However, such a limited life is not acceptable in engines for private and commercial vehicles, where a substantial piston life is essential.